Alone Again, Wonderful World
by Habana Brown
Summary: Y su invitación solo dió pie a una idea que nunca debió atravesar mi mente. SasuNaru.


**P**or**: **_**H**__abana __**B**__rown_

_Narut__o_ es propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

**Alone Again, Wonderful World**

_PROLOGO_

* * *

La soledad es algo que siempre me ha acompañado, es por eso que no puedo decir que realmente estoy solo, ¿verdad?

Desde niño he deambulado por las aceras de este poblado sin que nadie tome mi mano y me guié por el camino correcto. Pero siempre trate de imitar el andar de los demás; quería ser como ellos, tener a alguien a mi lado con quien conversar, reír e incluso llorar. Sobre todo, llorar.

Nunca dejé de preguntarme que es lo que había hecho mal, ¿qué tan malo podía ser para que mi vida fuese como es?, pero jamás encontré respuesta al igual que una solución para terminar este dolor que me aqueja desde mi niñez. Mi tristeza se convirtió en felicidad, pero solo una aparente, tenía que forzarme a sonreír para que los demás no se compadecieran de mí.

Hubiese preferido no mentirme y continuar con ese aislamiento que envolverme en una alegría comprada y frágil como en la que ahora me encuentro asfixiado.

El tiempo ha pasado tantas veces frente a mí que ya ni siquiera mis ojos son capaces de diferenciarlo.

Y no solo no puedo identificar claramente a ese transcurrir del la estación, si no que tampoco el rostro que ahora mismo se refleja en éste lago.

¿Por qué siempre termino viniendo a este puente?

No es como si con ello mi realidad se desvaneciera, si no todo lo contrario, es lo único que verdaderamente me muestra lo que soy y lo que he sido. Un idiota que está solo en este mundo.

— ¡Argh! — me quejo con pesar mientras rasco mi cabeza — hoy tengo que hacer turno por la noche.

Realmente no me desagrada la idea, es mejor estar allí atendiendo a todo borracho que llegue a comer un buen ramen a permanecer en ese apartamento que solo me abruma cada vez que llego a dormir.

Recargado en el borde de ese arco que delimita el puente me quedo para observar con detenimiento la mezcla de tintes naranjas, marrones y rojizos que ahora mismo tiñen el firmamento. Me encantaría poder tomar una foto de el ahora mismo, pero he olvidado mi cámara y no veo a nadie conocido que pueda hacerme ese favor.

Es absurdo como dentro de esa oleada calurosa mis labios intentan sonreír y al momento en que mis ojos se nublan debido a una diminuta tormenta que se ha arremolinado en ellos.

Oculto mi mirada, oprimiendo los párpados con fuerza buscando detener esa lluvia que se asemeja a un par de lágrimas que tratan correr de ellos.

— Es mejor que me de prisa, si no me descontaran el día — lo digo entonándolo entusiasta, pero ese tono es mucho más irreal que el ver algún gato bucear.

Aparto mi cuerpo de ese borde empujando con mis manos para salir corriendo en dirección al este. Debo llegar a tiempo, si no una reprenda y un saldo menor al que recibo me espera.

Sigo sin entender, el _por que_ últimamente me detengo a contemplar el firmamento desde el puente.

Niego con la cabeza, tal vez así aleje esos extraños cuestionamientos de mi cabeza.

Continuo mi carrera hasta el Ichiraku, el aroma del delicioso ramen llega hasta mi olfato perforándolo exquisitamente. Adoro ese aroma, juro que así es; no existe comida mejor que esos fideos, podría comerlos toda mi vida y jamás aburrirme de ellos.

— ¡Hola! — saludo rápidamente para adentrarme al puesto esquivando antes a algunos clientes que se encuentran en la barra.

— ¡Hasta que por fin llegas chico!, ¿dónde te habías metido, eh? — pregunta el dueño, es un buen hombre y desde que era un chiquillo ha consentido ese lado mío que adora este platillo.

— Lo siento viejo, me quedé dormido — eso no es cierto, pero ¿que puedo decir?; sonaría extraño el que le dijera que me la pase horas en el puente mirando el cielo. De por sí mi fama no es muy buena como para agregarle otra rara actividad.

— Da igual, prepárate que te harás cargo del establecimiento toda la noche — allí otra vez, desde que él y su mujer han estado más animados me dejan el local todos los viernes y sábados hasta altas horas. Incluso he amanecido sirviendo platos de ramen.

Lo más anormal es que existe gente que a esas horas viene a comerlo.

Detrás de la barra se encuentra un pequeño almacén, allí mismo ahora me estoy cambiando. Solo con un ese adorno entre mis cabellos que no es más que un par de prendedores caoba o probablemente purpúreos, la verdad no se y no me interesa. Y esta yukata con adornos demasiado coloridos, bueno debo admitir que es de mi total agrado aunque parece más bien un kimono un tanto femenino. Las getas de madera y ese color rojo quemado me encantan. Solo un delantal blanco atado a mi cintura y estaré listo.

La señora del jefe fue quien me dio todo esto, dice que los colores naranjas, cafés y rojos van conmigo; no lo discuto por que a decir verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de eso, y ponerse a discutir con una mujer sobre la moda es algo que no se me apetece en lo absoluto.

Terminado, ahora es tiempo de volver al frente del establecimiento.

— ¡Oh!, ya terminaste, perfecto ayúdame a preparar estos fideos — ha mirado mi vestir de reojo para enseguida extenderme unos cuantos platos con la pasta dentro.

— ¿Obaa-san lo volvió a cambiar? — le pregunto al momento en que me pongo a preparar cada plato al gusto del cliente, y es que sí, la semana pasada había sido una yukata en tonos azulados.

— Así es, ya sabes, tiene esa manía por vestirte como una chica — luce contento, como de costumbre cuando hablamos de su mujer. — dice que te van bien, y la verdad es que tiene toda la razón chico hahaha — se ha reído, más no burlado, y aún así me siento abochornado.

— No es gracioso viejo, no quiero que las chicas piensen que soy de _esos_ — replico a disgusto y un tanto fastidiado — mi vida de adolescente estará arruinada a este paso — he terminado con dos de ellos y se los he dado a sus respectivos dueños. — aquí tienen, provecho.

— Relájate hijo, verás como atraes a más de uno — a veces me dan ganas de golpearlo enserio. — tienes bastante pegue con los chicos, mira.

Solo por que me paga no lo he hecho mierda. Y como es de esperarse, allí hay más de algún pervertido que toma como excusa comer ramen para solo mirarme en estos ropajes. ¿Qué le pasa a este pueblo qué está lleno de maricas?

— Estoy comenzando a creer que en realidad todo esto tiene un objetivo escondido — le hago referencia al mirar detenidamente la yukata que llevo puesta mientras jalo de ella un poco.

— Mi esposa dice que eres lindo, y yo opino igual, deja de quejarte y mejor sigue sirviendo hombre — me ha dado una palmada tan fuerte en la espalda que me ha hecho estrellarme contra la barra, si no es por que he metido las manos ahora mismo estaría sobre el anciano que ya lleva tres platos de ramen desde que he llegado.

— Ya lo sé, solo deja de fastidiarme, ¿quieres? — vuelvo a remangarme las mangas, no quiero ensuciarlo para después pasarme todo el día tratando de quitarle las manchas.

Próximamente serán las 22:00hrs, y el viejo me dejará a cargo de todo para irse de paseo o quien sabe que cosas ha hacer con su esposa. La vez pasada escuché a algunos clientes decir algo sobre noche de adultos o de que esta vez el dueño tendría acción en la cama; de verdad que no los entiendo, en absoluto.

Carraspeo un poco para continuar sirviendo.

Será mejor que no piense en lo que hacen cada fin de semana, estoy seguro que me perturbara de por vida.

Es excepcional como el estar en este lugar me hace olvidar la soledad que tan insistente me persigue. Pero es mucho más absurdo el como me hace sentir pésimo el dejarla atrás. Se ha vuelto una parte importante de mí que me cuesta sobremanera deshacerme de ella.

He perdido la cuenta de los platos que hasta el momento he servido, pero no me preocupo por que aún el viejo está aquí para llevar ese registro; una vez que se vaya tendré que comenzar a anotar todos los pedidos que haya durante esta noche si no quiero verme luego en problemas al hacer cuentas de lo invertido y ganado.

Está haciendo calor, seguro se debe al constante calentar de los fideos y de ese caldo de tan magnifica esencia. Claro sin contar que estamos en medio del verano y que por el tamaño del local sería imposible sentir frío alguno. En ocasiones cuando el viejo se despista aprovecho para llevarme algo a la boca, es que es imposible contenerse a probar algo de todo lo que frente a mis ojos tengo.

Sería una hazaña si lograse hacerlo.

— ¡Hey muchacho! — ya se está quitando el delantal, para mi mala suerte ya es la hora en que debe abandonar el lugar. — ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, te lo encargo. Confío en ti — se despide con una enorme sonrisa, que hubiese preferido no ver; me hace sentir como si tuviese una gran carga encima de mí.

— ¡Me saluda a obaa-san! — lo despido por inercia, estoy tan acostumbrado ya que mi cuerpo reacciona antes que mi cerebro.

Estoy solo, una vez más.

Ahora solo hay un dos personas más que están a punto de terminar sus platillos; uno de ellos intentará invitarme a salir, debo contener mis deseos de no romperle la nariz, al fin y al cabo gracias a él tengo un buen saldo.

— Estuvo delicioso, primor — ¿tantas ganas tiene de que lo golpee?, esta de broma por que no pienso seguirle el juego. — ¿qué te parece si tu y yo también tenemos algo de acción?, seguro que el viejo no se molesta por ello.

Está demasiado cerca, lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento estrellarse en mi rostro. Respiro hondo, no quiero meterme en problemas.

— Anda, ¿no quieres saber que es lo que hacen todas las noches esos viejos? — trata aún más de acortar distancia. Puedo ver sus horripilantes granos ¿supurar?, si que es desagradable este bastardo.

— ¿Piensa ordenar algo más? — si las pinzas fuesen de madera rotas estarían ya. Autocontrol, uno que no tengo pero debo sacar en este mismo momento.

— A ti — ¿eh?, eso no está permitido, ¿qué se cree al tocar mi tez?

Estoy molesto, no, furioso, nadie me toca y menos un asqueroso sujeto como el que tengo enfrente. Ya no importa si pierdo un cliente, o incluso el trabajo, no permitiré que nadie haga algo como eso.

Ese idiota es hombre muerto.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que quieres, eh teme? — y dejando de contener la rabia le he dado un puñetazo en la cara. — aquí me tienes, imbécil.

He saltado la barra para irme sobre ese mal nacido, ahora mismo no se cuantos golpes ha recibido pero me tiene sin cuidado. La ley en nuestro establecimiento es al cliente lo que pida y justo eso estoy haciendo, ¿no?

— ¡Quítate idiota!, ¿qué te pasa? — ¿ya no soy más un primor?, me alegro, esto es lo que le pasa a enfermos como tú. Bueno probablemente no tan ligero es el castigo como el que te estoy dando ahora pero sirve como escarmiento, seguro.

Continúo golpeándole e incluso lo he mordido un poco, no tan fuerte como dice que lo he hecho. Quiero arrancarle esos deseos de seguir fastidiándome la semana con tonterías como esas. Que se largue con sus mariconadas a otra parte.

Está sangrado, y eso en vez de detenerme me ha excitado más obligándome a aumentar la fuerza de mis agresiones. No comprendo; ¿cómo es que mi cuerpo ha reaccionado de esta manera?, es como si hubiese saltado con el propósito de verlo agonizar.

Parezco un animal, justo como dice la gente que soy.

Pero, ¿un zorro es capaz de hacer esto?

Me siento acalorado, demasiado, tanto que he comenzado a marearme. No puede ser, ¿qué es esto que siento?

Lo suelto para apartarme de él, tambaleándome e intentado buscar algo en que apoyarme. A este paso me desvaneceré, no puedo dejar el puesto no debo des—

Escucho a lo lejos voces murmurar algo indescifrable, apenas si puedo distinguir la figura de ese hombre herido por mis puños y percibir el aroma del ramen que se está cociendo en la lumbre.

— ¿Así que el zorro se ha cansado ya? — lo he encontrado, o debería decir, ¿me ha encontrado? El apoyo que necesitaba para no rendirme ante ese cansancio repentino.

— ¿E-eh? — no entendí muy bien lo expresado — ¿c-cómo me has dicho teme? — puedo sentir el amarre fuerte de esa mano sujetarme del antebrazo.

— ¿Te has quedado sordo? — su voz resuena con fuerza en mis oídos, es soberbia, indiferente y déspota.

No puedo identificar a quien pertenece, estoy seguro que no es de ese bastardo que siempre me acosa con sus pretensiones insanas ni tampoco de alguno de nuestros clientes o incluso de alguien de la aldea. ¿Quién?, es esa la pregunta sin respuesta.

Comienzo a sentirme menos cansado y por ello he tratado de erguir mi figura, pero he trastabillado un poco haciendo sonar las getas en el local, y una vez más gracias a ese idiota que me sostiene no he caído todavía.

— Baka — se ha mofado, estoy seguro que está sonriendo burlonamente, y gracias a ese tono modulado que ha acompañado sus palabras.

Me muerdo el labio conteniendo la vergüenza que siento, me estoy comportando patéticamente. Jamás me sentí tan humillado y débil como ahora.

Intento nuevamente enderezarme y así zafarme de su amarre, pero es terco al igual que yo y parece no tener intensiones de soltarme. Jaloneo una y otra y otra vez pero parece estarce divirtiendo con ello.

— Suéltame ya — hago un puchero mientras le ordeno que haga lo que le he pedido.

— Hasta que seas capaz de andar por tu cuenta dobe — esos ojos que ahora logro distinguir, ¿qué han atrapado en sus iris?, pareciera que la misma oscuridad que ronda a la noche estuviese anidada allí.

Pruebo replicar, pero no he dicho nada, no, la realidad es que no quiero decir nada. Me siento atemorizado, sí, esa es la palabra para describir el temblor que ahora mismo invade mi cuerpo y el intenso dolor de cabeza que siento por la presión de esa vista siniestra.

¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?

Es como si estuviese…

— Ahora te has quedado mudo, ¿qué eres exactamente?, aparte de estúpido — es irritante, más que el imbécil de hace rato. Que por cierto ¿qué pasó con él?

— Si te hubieras quedado callado te habría pensado como alguien amable — susurró mientras le miro fastidiado.

— Lo que piense un idiota como tú me tiene sin cuidado— lo ha soltado sin preámbulo alguno con la intención clara de ridiculizarme.

Se está pasando, ¿cuántas peleas he de tener esta noche?; creía que no quedaba ningún cliente aparte de un señor de avanzada edad y ese degenerado, que ahora miro claramente está desecho en el asfalto. ¿Tan fuerte le pegue?, no lo recuerdo. Quiero soltar una risita boba al pensar lo ocurrido con ese sujeto.

— No te enorgullezcas, unos golpes tan débiles no son capaz de dejar inconciente a alguien — me ha ignorado para pasar de mí y sentarse en la barra.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no he sido yo quien dejo a ese bastardo así? —interrogo con seriedad, no me está gustando esa actitud pedante y altanera que tiene.

Ha suspirado con pesadez, ¿aburrido ya de mí estás?; oh, pero si apenas pienso divertirte teme.

— Sírveme un plato, y deja de lloriquear — aprieto los puños para contener una vez más la ira.

Me giro para verlo, está sentado con un aire despreocupado, relajado puedo decir; ¿cómo puede tratar a alguien así y lucir tan tranquilo?, es un jodido insensible estoy seguro de eso. No necesito que nadie me lo diga para notarlo.

— Ya voy, teme — camino hasta detrás de la barra haciendo sonar mis getas. Quiero que note que estoy molesto, ¿por qué? ni yo mismo lo sé.

Cocinando para después preparar la orden de este tipo tan odioso miro en ciertas ocasiones su rostro; ¿es normal que alguien sea tan frívolo y distante?

De cierta forma se siente muy familiar esta sensación, es como si él y yo estuviésemos…

— Deja de soñar y apresúrate — me mira a través de esas carbonizadas pupilas. Su voz me ha hecho estremecer al tomarme por sorpresa.

— S-sí, no me presiones — continuo haciendo lo que estaba para limitarme a mirar solo el platillo que ahora mismo estoy armando.

Los papeles se han invertido y es él quien me contempla enardecido, ¿está furioso de verdad por mi aparente tardanza?; incómodo es estar bajo su penetrante mirada. No quiero ponerme nervioso pero me es imposible, y más teniéndolo a él frente a mí con esa vista escrutadora.

He terminado con dificultad, raro por que siempre se me da muy bien el prepararlos pero esta vez he sentido como si estuviese bajo algún examen del cual solo corro con una sola oportunidad de aprobar.

— Aquí tienes, provecho — lo digo más por compromiso que por amabilidad.

Agradecer no estaría mal, ¿sabes?, pero no importa mientras te comas lo ordenado y pagues claro.

¿Eh?, ¿qué espera?, solo lo está examinando; seguramente para encontrarle algún desperfecto y echármelo en cara. No me importa, se que está delicioso de eso no cabe duda, entonces si estoy tan seguro ¿por qué me siento intranquilo?

Por fin ha tomado la cuchara, lo probará al parecer.

Me siento ansioso, más de lo acostumbrado. Puedo sentir el palpitar de mi corazón resonar en mis oídos con suma claridad.

Lo está degustando, sus labios se mueven lentos y elegantes, no puedo dejar de mirarle es como si mis ojos estuviesen bajo un hechizo enervante.

— No está mal — ha sentenciado.

Estoy sonriendo, lo sé por que he sentido el curvar de mis labios al escuchar sus palabras. Me siento halagado, insólito, ¿verdad?

— Desde luego, por que lo ha preparado el gran Uzumaki Naruto — me pavoneo con orgullo mientras alzo la voz enormemente para llevarme la mano a los cabellos y adoptar una falsa pose de pedantería impropia para el rostro infantil que portó ahora.

— Hum — se mofa, parece disfrutarlo, de mí ahora. — Naruto, ¿eh? — juguetea con los fideos al darle vueltas con la cuchara.

— ¿Qué? — ha desvanecido mi alegría, ahora mismo le admiro con un rostro oscurecido y hasta cierto punto decepcionado.

— Nada — niega pero sigue con esa expresión burlesca y prepotente.

Le observo detenidamente tratando de encontrar la razón por la que parece disfrutar el fastidiarme, pero nada, no la encuentro solo una y eso es debido a su arrogancia marcada. Y ahora me mira él nuevamente, no pienso desistir en esta lucha, puedo contra esa oscuridad que en sus ojos brilla.

Es tonta la escena, no sé si lucimos intimidantes o con la posibilidad de echarnos el uno sobre el otro para terminar discutiendo; no sería la primera vez y espero que tampoco la última.

— Esas marcas — ha extendido su mano para intentar tocarlas. — parecen bigotes — lo ha hecho, puedo sentir las yemas de sus dedos delinearlas.

Inverosímil, como he permanecido quieto incluso casi atento a lo que está haciendo; es cierto que he temblado por el contacto establecido y por la frialdad de su mano deslizarse sobre mi mejilla izquierda, pero estoy tan encantado con ese gesto que no he renegado por completo.

— De un zorro, ¿cierto? — le contesto, con una sonrisa de autocompasiva; sí, soy patético.

Me contempla por un instante para después apartar su mano y tomar nuevamente la cuchara y comenzar a degustar una vez más el ramen.

— De uno demasiado ingenuo — sonríe socarrón para llevarse a la boca el pequeño naruto que flotando estaba hace unos segundos. — _delicioso_.

Estúpido sonrojo, no me engañas ¿sabes? Se que has aparecido puedo sentir el calor anidarse en mis pómulos. Y es que no sé si ya estoy alucinando o es el cansancio debido a las horas extras que estoy haciendo, pero eso mismo que acaba de hacer fue bastante confuso, no sé a que ha hecho referencia al llevarse ese trozo de naruto.

— G-gracias — hablo para desviar la mirada, no quiero que note que estoy contento.

— _Creo que he encontrado un pasatiempo bastante agradable_ — un murmullo que no es capaz de alcanzar mi audición y que probablemente tampoco mi corazón.

Es tarde, no se que tanto pero no importa mientras esté acompañado.

Un poco de té y estará completa la orden, solo espero que tarde lo suficiente para amanecer los dos en este local que impregnado con el aroma del ramen está. No hemos dicho nada, absolutamente nada; ni una palabra, un bufido o gesto alguno hemos hecho. El come mientras yo aseo.

Podría trabajar en este horario si mis clientes fueran como él, incluso si al inicio perturban mis emociones ya que al final terminaran calmándolas e incluso desvaneciéndolas.

El té es lo único que le resta y es mi imaginación o ¿está haciendo desidia?, no querrá beberlo por que puede ser que no sea de su agrado o probablemente quiere permanecer un rato más, no lo sé; pero la última idea me agrada bastante a decir verdad.

— ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber que es lo que hace el dueño y su esposa? — la misma pregunta pero en boca de otra persona.

— ¿Eh? — he dejado de lado la taza que estaba secando para acercarme hasta él — sí.

No miento, es enserio; quiero saberlo, siempre lo he deseado sin embargo es algo que yo mismo había estado conteniendo este tiempo.

— Entonces — se ha puesto de pie para adentrarse hasta donde estoy yo. Atravesando esa barrera que tiene forma de barra. — aquí tienes la respuesta dobe.

Me pierdo en ese mar ébano que llega salvaje con esa tempestad para asfixiarme.

Sus dedos rozan mi barbilla para alzarla un poco y yo obediente le sigo dificultoso. El temor está presente, más una clara excitación se hace anunciar ante los dos. No sé si estoy ansioso o asustado.

El suave aroma de sus labios choca en mi nariz. Se ha inclinado un poco para rozar su boca con la mía. Solo juguetea lo suficiente para confundirme y evitar que atine al movimiento que realizará.

No soy capaz de seguirle por lo que torpe he entreabierto los labios, eso lo ha hecho sonreír de lado.

— Presta atención, _Naruto_ — y antes de que pueda asentir ha introducido su lengua en mi boca.

Puedo sentirla con claridad tratar de atravesar mi garganta, es molesto, no puedo retenerla. El aire, no puede entrar y eso me está provocando un mareo insoportable. Su mano se aferra a mi cintura para llevar a cabo un choque con sus caderas. He intentado gemir por ese contacto tan precipitado pero por el movimiento de su lengua dentro de mi boca no he podido emitirlo.

Estoy perdiendo y aun no encuentro la respuesta a la pregunta formulada con anterioridad. Sí, nunca he besado y el pensar que sería de esta manera me perturba algo, por que soy tan inexperto que no se como corresponder el gesto.

No lo estoy disfrutando, eso es seguro por que no puedo respirar con normalidad, las piernas se debilitan y siento un sopor ahogarme lenta y tortuosamente.

Pruebo colocando mis manos en su pecho para empujarlo un poco y así ganar espacio, pero es inútil, su fuerza contra la mía.

Estoy cansado, demasiado y el calor que está incendiando mi cuerpo no me está ayudando a sostenerme ni un poco. A este paso yo perderé ante un sujeto de cual ni siquiera sé su nombre.

— _Se siente bien_ — soy un idiota, algo como esto no debería sentirse así. Pero mi cerebro es tan torpe y mi cuerpo tan indecente que así lo hace creer.

Lentamente ha dejado de danzar su lengua sobre la mía para apartarse poco a poco y dejar entrar el viento en mi cavidad; sin dejar de sostenerme entre sus brazos.

— Probablemente deberías empezar a tener tus noches también, usurotonkachi — se está divirtiendo, maldito bastardo.

— ¿P-por qué no? — replico con dificultad para sonreírle de igual manera.

Y es cierto, debería empezar a entretenerme un poco, ¿no soledad?

* * *

**つづく…**


End file.
